


Once More into the Breach: A Carmilla/Pacific Rim Alternative Universe Tale

by BigMammaLlama5, MicheTS



Series: PRAU: A Carmilla Pacific Rim Adventure [9]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/pseuds/BigMammaLlama5, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicheTS/pseuds/MicheTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang head into their final and biggest adventure yet. This one has it all, backstory, giant Kaiju and...other stuff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This transcrip contains notes to the artist in []

She’s been here before, twice now, as a matter of fact.

Last night. And the night before.

“You’re not real.” Carmilla hissed through gritted teeth.

“If I wasn’t real, would I know that the first time you saw Goonies as a kid you cried because Chunk freaked you out?”

Carmilla glowered and threw her hands up in the air, “You know that because I know that and I know you’re not real because this,” she gestured round the room, “this house doesn’t exist anymore Ell!”

“Temper, temper,” Ell chuckled slightly, “Calm down Liebling.”

Carmilla flopped on to the sofa in defeat and closed her eyes. She couldn’t take another minute of looking at the family photos on the mantelpiece, a reminder of a time that she couldn’t even really remember existing. Were Will and her ever that small? Were her parents ever that alive?

Taking a deep breath, Carmilla filled her nose with the familiar smell of her family home. A home that hadn’t existed in years. This was a dream. She knew it was a dream, a dream she’d had twice already this week. Carmilla pinched her arm to no avail. She huffed. She would like to wake up now.

[Carmilla sat on a sofa with Ell sat next to her]

“Do you love her more than me?” Ell took a seat next to Carmilla and looked at her closely.

Carmilla kept her eyes closed and didn’t reply. She’d wake up soon. She always did.

“Does she love you the way that I did?”

Carmilla clenched and unclenched her fists. Last night she’d lashed out. It hadn’t helped.

“Do you tell her you love her in all the languages you know?”

The night before she’d cried. That hadn’t helped either.

“Does she make you feel-“

“Enough,” Carmilla interrupted, she sighed heavily, “just…enough.”

She jumped slightly as the chime of the doorbell cut through the silence that had fallen in the room. That was new. She was normally awake by now.

“It’s for you.” Ell said matter-of-factly

The doorbell chimed again. There was something weirdly familiar about it.

“Still for you,” Ell said, picking distractedly at her nails.

“I’m not answering it,” Carmilla stated resolutely as she slid further down the sofa and crossed her arms defensively, “I’m staying here until I wake up.”

“Still stubborn, I see.”

“Yeah and you’re still dead.” Carmilla almost choked on the last word.

The doorbell chimed again. She just couldn’t place it.

“It’s not going away Carmilla.”

Carmilla stood and began to pace in front of the window. The curtains were drawn, she didn’t know if she wanted to see what was behind them.

An impatient banging started on the front door as the doorbell began to chime on a loop.

“Still not getting it?” Ell asked.

Her tone suggested that maybe Carmilla was missing some message being conveyed in the dream, rather than just addressing her refusal to answer the front door.

Carmilla opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a deafening roar.

“It’s just an old friend,” Ell yElld over the screeching coming from outside, “it just wants to show off how it’s grown!”

Carmilla jolted awake, she blinked a few times, her heart was hammering in her chest and it took a moment to realise Laura was talking to her.

“Hey, Carm’, hey,” Laura reached out and put a hand on Carmilla’s cheek, “You’re ok Duck, I’ve got you.”

Carmilla settled into Laura’s offered embrace and took a few deep breaths to steady herself.

“That dream again?” Laura asked as she gently ran her hands through Carmilla’s hair and placed light kisses to the top of her head.

Carmilla nodded, still waiting for her heart rate to slow down.

“You wanna talk?” Laura asked tentatively.

Carmilla shook her head no.

“I think you need to talk to someone, Duck. That’s three nights in a row.” Laura squeezed her girlfriend tight.

Carmilla sat up and looked Laura in the eye, “I need to talk to the Doc, I think something’s coming Laura. And it’s big.”


	2. What's Up Doc's?

“Do you have an appointment Ranger Karnstein?” Doc Perry looked up from the file she’d been updating.

Carmilla had walked passed her door three or four times before the Doc had decided to finally address her.

“Do I need one?” Carmilla asked, leaning lazily against the doorframe.

“Social or medical?” Perry asked as she shut the file and placed it on top of a pile residing precariously on her desk.

“Both?” Carmilla shrugged.

Perry sighed, it had been a long day, “Come in and shut the door Ranger.”

Karnstein never made appointments or kept to appointments made for her, she tended to show up as and when it suited her. If she didn’t like her so much, the Doc probably would have shooed her away and told her to speak to her assistant.

“I’ve been having these weird dreams,” Carmilla started as she shut the door and slumped into the chair in front of Perry’s desk, “about Ell, about a doorbell, about…I don’t know, she keeps trying to warn me about something.”

Doc Perry listened intently as Carmilla went through the dream. The house, the doorbell, the roar and what Ell said each time.

Her face ran a gamut of expressions from interested to concern before it finally settled somewhere between reserved and terrified,

“The door chime? Whistle it for me again?”

Carmilla sighed and whistled the short melody again.

“Do you mind if I…just stay there a moment…”

Doc Perry picked up her phone and dialled whilst Carmilla looked on confused.

“LaFontaine? Yes. It’s me. No, I’m not calling for that, LaF-Susan! Sorry. I know. Listen. Can you just come to my office and bring that…unusual data you showed me.”

“This requires a K-Science doc?” Carmilla asked as she watched Perry hang up the phone, “I thought this was more of a psychiatry thing?”

“Normally I’d agree, but…”

“Hey Per’!” LaFontaine puffed as they jogged breathlessly into Perry’s office, “What’s the emergency?”

Perry nodded to Carmilla.

“Oh, hey, Carm-Ranger Karnstein.” Ever since the strip poker game in the mess LaFontaine couldn’t decide if they were less or more intimidated by Ranger Karnstein.

“Tell them what you told me, whistle the thing?” Perry asked, gesticulating with her hands.

Carmilla rolled her eyes and slumped further down the chair. She hated to repeat herself.

LaFontaine cleared their throat nervously and shakily sat down as Carmilla recounted her dream. Again. And whistled the door chime. Again.

[Three of them sat in Perry’s office – this is another one of those chapter’s that does not lend itself to art but we need it for the plot, lol]

“Um,” LaFontaine faltered when Carmilla had finished and looked at her expectantly, “we’ve been doing research on the differing calls of the Kaiju,” They fumbled in their pocked for a tape recorder. Pulling it out they pressed play, “This one? We keep hearing it repeatedly through the breach. But we never hear it on our side.”

Carmilla couldn’t keep the shock from her face as the screeching melody filled her head. It was unmistakably the same notes as the door chime in her dream.

LaFontaine looked nervously to Perry who nodded for them to say something further.

“We’ve, um, we’ve heard this call before. Before now I mean. And from the look on your face you’ve confirmed that you’ve heard it too?”

“Yeah, in my dream, it’s the…” Carmillla trailed off as a sudden realisation hit her like a punch in the gut. She hadn’t just heard that call in her dream, “It’s-it’s-it’s,” Carmilla slumped forward and put her head between her legs, “I’m gonna throw up.”

Perry grabbed the trashcan at her feet and rounded her desk to place it between Carmilla’s feet.

Carmilla dry heaved a few times before taking a deep, shuddering breath. She slowly looked up at Perry and then to LaFontaine before taking another huge breath,

“It’s the category four that killed Ell.”


	3. I'm On Fire

Carmilla lay on her back and looked up from the foot well of Panthera Omicron. She was having issues focusing on the task at hand. Laura sat slightly above her in the cockpit, legs dangling over the edge.

Carmilla held back the goofy smile threatening to spread across her face as she watched her girlfriend absent-mindedly spin a small wrench on her pointer finger. She had missed quiet moments like this, just the two of them. No drama.

“Hey, Goose?” She said gaining Laura’s attention, “If you’re bored, go back to bed.”

Laura stopped spinning the wrench and sulked slightly, “You know I don’t sleep if you don’t sleep.”

“I know,” Carmilla grunted as she secured the last bolt of the gear housing in place, “I’m nearly done.”

“I don’t know why you’re doing this yourself anyways.”

That wasn’t entirely true, Laura had an inclination that Carmilla was fixing the foot coupling and gears on her side of their Jaeger at 2 am to avoid sleeping and the possibility of that dream.

Ever since Carmilla had spoken to LaFontaine and Perry about the whole thing she’d been constantly on edge. She was sleeping very little, eating even less and largely running on autopilot.

Laura would have been lying if she said she wasn’t worried. K-Science had reported that the Kaiju call had been getting louder and closer. Whatever this thing was, it was coming.

“I told you,” Carmilla said as she stood up and dusted herself off, cleaning her hands on a rag, “I just didn’t like the way the gears were sticking.”

“We have mechanics for this kind of think, you know?” Laura asked half teasingly as she watched Carmilla heft her toolbox out the foot well and on to the cockpit floor.

“Yeah and I trust them as far as you could throw them because I’ve highlighted this issue several times and it’s still not fixed.”

The anger left Carmilla’s voice as she turned and got a good look at Laura’s face.

“What?” Laura asked. Carmilla was looking at her in that bemused way, Laura had missed that look lately, “What?” she asked again pouting when she was answered with that dumb Karnstein smirk.

Carmilla stepped forward and positioned herself between Laura’s legs. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out the rag she’d used to hastily wipe her hands,

[Carm stood in-between Laura’s legs]

“Laura Hollis,” Carmilla paused and watched a slight blush creep into Laura’s cheeks at the mention of her full name, “you weren’t even near any of the dirty parts and you have grease on your cute as fuck nose.”

Laura’s blush deepened as she bit her lip and avoided Carmilla’s piercing gaze. She was sure there had been emphasis placed on the words ‘dirty’ and ‘fuck’ in that last sentence. But maybe that was wishful thinking. Since the dream had started Carmilla had been growing more and more distant.

Carmilla reached up and gently wiped the grease from Laura’s face. When she was satisfied, she pushed herself up on her tip-toes and placed a gentle kiss on the end of Laura’s nose.

It would be nice to just forget about…everything for just a moment. Losing herself in Laura was always so easy.

On her way back down Carmilla hesitated at Laura’s lips, “Hey,” she breathed out slowly. She knew that she’d been keeping Laura at arm’s length, she was almost scared to kiss her.

“H-hey,” Laura replied.

[POOOOOOORRRRRRRN]


	4. Chewbacca What A Wookie

Four weeks had passed since LaFontaine and the other K-Science geeks had started to invest more of their time to the repetitive call emanating from the breach.

Every night since they had confirmed it was in fact the same category four that had killed Ell, Carmilla had climbed to her quiet spot on the Shatterdome roof that overlooked the ocean.

[Broody Gay Carmilla starting at the fucking Ocean]

There was no way in hell she could see the breach from there, but that didn’t stop her from sitting there every night. Staring off into the middle distance she’d smoke and wait. Usually until Laura would come find her and beg her to come back to bed, bleary eyed and with a face full of concern.

Laura wasn’t the only one concerned about her. In his own awkward and overly officious way, Will had also been trying to get her to talk to him, to open up or to go back to the Shatterdome shrink. Just for one session Carm’ was how he kept putting it. She was sure that he was going to make it an order sooner rather than later.

Carmilla heard the door to the roof swing open, earlier than normal she thought.

“Permission to come aboard Captain?”

Carmilla smirked as she turned to see Kirsch stood in the open doorway, Laura’s backpack in his hand.

“Permission granted!” she replied and watched as he bounded over and sat across from her.

“I am under strict instructions from the Tiny Ball of Rage to give you this bag, but I wasn’t to look inside it.” Kirsch handed the backpack over to Carmilla, “I did not look, but it is clinking suspiciously.”

Carmilla unzipped the bag and smiled, it contained four cigars, twelve beers and a present she’d picked up for Kirsch a few weeks ago.

“Here.” Carmilla handed him a beer and a cigar that he gratefully accepted.

Five beers and one cigar later, Kirsch couldn’t take Carmilla’s brooding silence any longer and decided to just start talking,

“You know Karnstein, I’m fucking glad I’m here right now. I’m glad Danny’s here. I’m glad my Jaeger is finally here,”

Carmilla couldn’t help the small smile that spread across her face at how goofy and passionate Kirsch was when waxing lyrical. She handed him another beer, “How is Chewbacca since they shipped her in?”

“Hey! Don’t be jealous just because our Jaeger has a cool freaking laser bow.”

“That’s not why I call her Chewbacca,” Carmilla laughed as Kirsch cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy, “It’s cos her pilots are both big and hairy.” She took a sip of her beer.

Kirsch tried to stifle his laugh and kicked out at Carmilla’s foot. He tried to keep up the pretence of being offended, “Me? Hairy? Maybe. But Danny Lawrence does not have a hair on her body ‘cept for on her head.”

Carmilla raised and wiggled her eyebrows as Kirsch beamed bright red with embarrassment over what he’d just said,

“Well, anyways,” He fumbled as he tried to put the one sided conversation back on track, “my Jaeger is fine thank you and she has a name, Titan Orthrus.”

Carmilla held her hands up in mock defeat as she lifted Laura’s bag into her lap.

“And what I was trying to say before you rudely interrupted me,” Kirsch crushed his beer can and tossed it into the pile with the others, “was I’m glad we’re here. Back with Laura. I’m glad I met you, shit Karnstein, I’m glad she met you.”

Carmilla shook her head and hoped she wasn’t blushing, “Don’t get soft on me you big idiot.” She mumbled while fussing with the backpack on her lap.

Kirsch smiled that big infectious grin of his, it was the most she’d said in hours.

Carmilla reached into the backpack and pulled out a package wrapped in brown paper. She shoved it roughly into Kirsch’s hands, “Here. Y’know since you’re going to be here a while.”

Kirsch’s face lit up like a kid on Christmas, his eyes widening as he unwrapped the package and realised what it was, “Oh shit! A new robe!”

Carmilla shrugged bashfully as he stood up and pulled the robe over his clothes, “Don’t you dare!” she warned him as he stepped towards her, arms open for a hug.

“Too late,” Kirsch said as he pulled her to her feet and into a huge bear hug, “I love it Carmilla.”

[Kirschstein bear hugs]

She crinkled her nose, it was weird to hear her first name from the big idiot who still hadn’t put her down.

Carmilla was about to demand he did so when the emergency siren sounded through the Shatterdome. She tensed in his arms as he set her back on the ground,

“You ok?” Kirsch asked. The trepidation in Carmilla’s eyes was blatant for anyone to see.

Carmilla nodded her response as she picked up Laura’s bag.

“Least you’re not a potato.” Kirsch said. He always thought that when he climbed into Titan Orthrus and heard her speak, she was a little sarcastic sometimes he thought. But it had been the only thing he could think to say to distract Carmilla from freaking out.

“You’re a dork.” Carmilla stated as she strode towards the door with purpose, “Come on Beefcake, it’s Showtime!”

If she didn’t go now, she was scared she might just run and hide. Every time she heard that damn siren she was filled with anticipation and dread. Would it be that Kaiju, her Kaiju this time?


	5. Tell Him Kwoon

Laura stumbled backwards and blinked a few times as she tried to shake the stars from her eyes. Her nose was stinging and the familiar warm sensation of blood started to trickle down her face.

“Ok, ok, time out.” Danny stated as she threw her staff to the ground and padded to where Laura was stood holding the bridge of her nose, “We should stop this before one of us ends up seriously hurt.”

Danny reached out and pulled Laura’s hand away from her face to survey the damage.

“I’m fine,” Laura said petulantly as she turned away from Danny, “go deal with your own face.”

“Fine!” Danny stomped over to where her stuff was sitting and grabbed her towel, she gingerly dabbed the cut on her eyebrow, “What the hell happened to us?”

Laura shrugged as she pulled the hem of her tank top up and held it to her nose, stemming the last of the bleeding.

[Hollis abs as she tries to stop her nose bleeding]

“Really?” Danny huffed as she sat down.

“Really what?” Laura asked shrugging again.

“Laura, a few months ago we were piloting a Jaeger across Asia and now we can’t even have a simple spar without drawing blood.”

Laura sighed, “Danny, I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“I guess we just aren’t that drift compatible anymore, you think more like her and-“

“Less like you?” Laura interrupted as she walked across the room to where Danny sat, “Is that what this is about?”

It was true. Laura would admit she sometimes gave in to the side of herself that wanted to behave like Carmilla these days. It was oddly liberating and to be honest she didn’t think they weren’t really all that different deep down. Carmilla just said more what she was thinking out loud.

Danny shrugged and looked at her hands, “I just miss my best friend I guess.”

Laura sat down next to Danny and nudged her with her shoulder, “I’m still here y’know. It’s just…it’s just intense when you have a newish co-pilot, you know that.”

[Hollence chilling on the Kwoon room floor]

“Yes – yes I do,” Danny groaned and fell backwards, covering her face with her towel.

Laura furrowed her brow, “Wait. Is that what this is about?”

“Whatever your overactive imagination has cooked up,” Danny mumbled from under her towel, “I beg you not to say it Hollis.”

Laura smiled and lifted the towel slightly to look Danny in the eye, “Oh holy crap! Finally! You totally have feelings for Kirsch.”

Danny groaned and snatched the towel back, “I do not. Wait,” she paused and sat up, “Finally?”

“He’s loved you since the day we all met.” Laura stated matter-of-factly.

“No he…we’re just…I mean, I’m…” Danny gave up trying to explain herself.

“Part of the reason I left was because-“

“You stepped aside for Kirsch?” Danny yElld disbelievingly.

“No, whoa, no,” Laura continued, “I stepped aside for you. For me. You were never going to move on if I didn’t.”

Danny opened her mouth to argue, but shut it again when she realised that Laura was right. About everything.

“We were a good team Dan, but you wanted me to be something I couldn’t. That’s why we never made it as far as our own Jaeger.” Laura placed her hand on Danny’s knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze, “Kirsch has been everything you needed him to be.”

“Shit!” Danny exclaimed as she sprung to her feet, “I have to find-“

The emergency siren cut her off as it blared into the combat room.

“Well you’ll see him soon enough!” Laura yElld as she ran towards the door, “Just tell him before it’s too late!”

They ran towards the hanger, forgetting completely they were both still covered in blood.


	6. Fortune favours the brave, dude

Waiting in the cockpit of a Jaeger to be dropped near the breach was nothing new. They’d done it at least a dozen times now in Panthera Omicron. So why was she so fidgety this time? This time? This time it was personal. Carmilla laughed to herself, this time it was personal? What was this, some 80’s action revenge movie? It might as well be she supposed.

Carmilla looked to her left and saw Laura take a deep breath and brace herself as they heard the winches uncouple from the choppers above them.

The radio dispatcher signalled they were about to be deployed and the sudden turbulence confirmed it. Carmilla’s stomach sank and then jumped into her throat, the feeling always reminded her of being a little kid and riding in an elevator.

[Jaeger’s getting dropped in to the sea]

“Okay ladies,” Kirsch’s voice crackled over the radio, “put your best bikini’s on and let’s go fishing.”

Carmilla shook her head and pressed her radio line open, “Brody, this thing is smart,” she started, taking a deep breath, “It doesn’t think like any other Kaiju that I have ever come up against. It will not underestimate you, please don’t underestimate it.”

“Understood.” Came the short response from Titan Orthrus.

READY TO SUBMERGE

Laura looked to her girlfriend, “We’re good to go under and walk to the breach when you are Duck.”

“Let’s do this thing, Goose” Carmilla set her legs in motion and they started heading towards the breach, “Chewie take point.”

Titan Orthrus moved ahead as both Jaegers plunged deeper into the ocean.

“I really don’t understand why she calls us that.” Danny said to Kirsch as they slowly stomped across the ocean floor.

“I’ll explain it-“ Kirsch paused and tuned in to what the dispatch from the Command Tower was saying, “oh this isn’t good.” He muttered.

Frantic, garbled messages were coming through the radio. The Command Tower chattered nervously, this thing was reading as huge, it was a lot bigger than a Category 4, they were classifying it as a Category 5, it hadn’t…

“It’s not come alone”! Laura yElld as two Category 3’s swum into view over a ridge, flanking them and separating the Jaegers.

“Shit!” Carmilla went wide-eyed as the Category 5 showed itself.

[Big nasty looking fucking awful kaiju, two tiny Jaegers in the foreground]

“Watch your six!” Carmilla yElld, “It’s right fucking behind you.”

Danny and Kirsch swung Titan Orthrus round to see a massive clawed fist making it’s way towards them. The movement of the ocean almost made it look like it was moving in slow motion.

“God damn it!” Carmilla shouted as she watched Titan Orthrus get knocked across the ocean floor, “We have to get to them, that thing is too big for them to handle on their own.”

“We have to deal with these guys first!” Laura stated the obvious as she pushed frantically at her console.

[Two lil cat 3’s stand between PO and TO]

Danny coughed and spat blood against her visor, fuck, that thing had knocked them for six. She looked to her left frantically; Kirsch was hanging limply in his harness,

“Kirsch!?” Danny yElld as she started to try and put their Jaeger back on its feet.

He continued to hang there, silent.

“God dammit Broderick answer me!” She grunted with the strain of trying to stand the Jaeger up, it was no good, the gears were just screeching as they tried to find a purchase.

There was still no answer.

“You have to be ok you asshole! I love you!”

Kirsch straightened himself up and laughed, “I know.”

Danny whipped her head to the right, her face blazing with rage, “Oh you motherfucker, fuck you, we don’t have time for this, we need to get back on our feet.”

Kirsch smirked as he pulled at his feet, the screeching of gears filled the cockpit again. The smirk fell from his face quickly, “Shit it’s my leg, it’s, it’s trapped under something out there.”

“Oh shit, oh shit, that thing is coming right for us. The bow! Breakout the bow!” Danny screamed.

Danny and Kirsch raised their arms in unison and reached behind them.

[Titan Orthrus pinned to the ocean floor, show the mechanism for holding/releasing the laser bow as the robot reaches round to grab it?]

Titan Orthrus fired off several shots as the Category 5 stomped closer and closer. Their blasts seemed to be annoying it more than anything else. Their weapons it seemed were ineffectual.

“Uh,” Kirsch radioed Panthera Omicron, “I think we’re gonna need a bigger boat.”

 


	7. Once More Into The Breach

“We just don’t have the fire power to deal with it!” Danny argued as they regrouped.

Panthera Omicron had made short work of the Category 3 Kaiju’s and managed to free Titan Orthrus, whose left leg was now mangled and dragging.

They’d chased the Category 5 back behind a ridge with a volley of Ion shots, but they knew it wouldn’t be long before it was back.

“Its armour is just way too advanced for our weaponry,” Laura agreed, “everything we’ve thrown at it has just bounced right off.”

“I’m not letting that thing loose on Hong Kong you guys!” Carmilla barked desperately.

“When it had us pinned to the sea floor,” Kirsch started, “I think I saw a weak spot. The armour seems thin under its arms.”

“What are we gonna do?” Danny spat, “tickle it to death?”

“Look it’s a start!” Carmilla interjected.

“I mean it was a pretty small area, hard to get a shot in.” Kirsch stated.

“But small enough for a sword?” Carmilla asked, flicking her wrist and producing a sword from the inside of Panthera Omicron’s arm, “If we can hurt it, it’ll maybe retreat back in to the breach to lick its wounds. Give us time to come back with heavier artillery.”

[Cool shot of the sword flicking out of the Jaeger’s arm. The sword may be a bit hastury? All glowing evil and shit, the sword is part of the Jaeger’s arm so not a separate weapon]

“You’re insane Karnstein,” Danny muttered.

Laura closed communications for a moment and looked to Carmilla. She nodded firmly, “Let’s get him!”

Carmilla smiled and punched her radio, “You’re useless to us with that gimpy leg Chewie, cause us a diversion, that motherfucker is coming up over the ridge!”

[Kaiju looming back up into the fight]

[Diversion being caused]

[Panthera Omicron mounting the Kaiju from behind, ramming the sword up in the weak spot in the armour right up to the hilt]

“Shit!” Carmilla cursed, “FUCK!”

“Shit what?” Laura said, it was taking all her strength to cling to the back of the Kaiju as it writhed in pain and tried to shake them loose.

“The fucking sword,” Carmilla grunted as she pulled her arm back violently hard, “the fucking sword is stuck.” She yanked again with no joy.

“Oh crap, we’re stuck to this thing?!”

The Kaiju swung round and started to swim back towards the breach, Panthera Omicron in tow.

Laura punched her radio, “Kirsch? Danny? We’re going to have to eject. The sword is buried too deep in the Kaiju. I repeat we’re going to have to eject.”

Her statement was met with static.

“Crap, we’ve lost radio contact,” Laura groaned.

“Try Command Control,” Carmilla grunted as she kept trying to yank Panthera Omicron’s arm free.

“Control, respond?” Laura asked tentatively.

“Control,” Will’s voice crackled over the line.

“We’re going to have to eject and abort the mission,” Laura began, “Panthera Omicron is stuck to this fucking Cat 5, and we have to leave her.”

“Copy that, we’ll have rescue waiting.” Will confirmed.

Laura turned to look at Carmilla, “We better ready the escape pods.”

“You better ready your escape pod.” Carmilla said flatly.

“Huh?”

“That’s what the fuck that followed my exclamation of shit was relating to,” Carmilla tried to act nonchalant, “my escape pod was damaged in the fight.”

Laura looked at Carmilla blankly. She knew what Carmilla had said was in English, she just wasn’t sure she’d understood the words.

Marshall Karnstein’s voice crackled over the radio, “Ranger Karnstein, don’t be a fucking martyr.”

Carmilla moved to close their radio communication with the Control Centre,

“Carm’?” Will’s voice crackled over the radio again, “Carm’? God dammit Carmilla answer me! Don’t you dare leave me he-“

Carmilla clicked the radio off. She couldn’t bear to hear the rest of what he had to say.

An eerie silence filled the cockpit.

Laura jumped slightly as Carmilla’s voice came crackling through her helmet once more,

“Laura, I can do this myself,” she yanked her arm back once more, just in case, “follow that thing in to the breach I mean. Maybe I can make sure it stays on the other side.” Carmilla took a deep breath, “That thing isn’t killing anyone else I love” she laughed a little, “I mean, all I have to do is hang on to it and see where it takes me, anyone can hang on.”

Carmilla punched her console, readying Laura’s escape pod.

“Are you actually fucking insane?!” Laura glared at Carmilla in complete disbelief, “So, what? I eject and go on to become the next Carmilla Karnstein? Haunting the Shatterdome and looking for a new co-pilot?”

“Laura…”

“No. Screw that Carm’.” Laura said interrupting Carmilla before she could try and convince her, “I love you and we’re doing this together.” She cancelled the escape pod and pointedly looked at her girlfriend, “If you survive I survive, If you…”

Laura trailed off as she caught the knowing smile spreading across Carmilla’s face. She always looked so serene before she said,

“I love you too, Laura.”

 


End file.
